1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sample analyzers, and in particular, to sample analyzers that analyze samples using reagents contained in reagent containers.
2. Description of the Background Art
To date, there are known sample analyzers that analyze samples using reagents contained in reagent containers (for example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2009-210444).
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2009-210444 discloses an automatic analyzer that includes a cylindrical reagent container holding part in which reagent containers each having a radio IC tag (storage medium) attached thereto are concentrically arranged in two circles. The innermost periphery (inner peripheral wall) in this reagent container holding part is provided with one inner antenna part that corresponds to the circle of the reagent containers on the inner peripheral side. Further, the outermost periphery (outer peripheral wall) in the reagent container holding part is provided with one outer antenna part that corresponds to the circle of the reagent containers on the outer peripheral side. That is, in the reagent container holding part, along a radial direction, the inner antenna part, a reagent container on the inner peripheral side, a reagent container on the outer peripheral side, and the outer antenna part are arranged in this order. This automatic analyzer is configured to perform reading and writing of information of the radio IC tag of each reagent container on the inner peripheral side by use of the inner antenna part, and to perform reading and writing of information of the radio IC tag of each reagent container on the outer peripheral side by use of the outer antenna part. Accordingly, it is possible to manage reagent information of the reagents (reagent containers) set on the reagent container holding part.
In general, a radio wave emitted from an antenna part spreads not only to the vicinity of the antenna part but also to the surrounding area of the antenna part. Thus, in a configuration as in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-210444 where a plurality of reagent containers and a plurality of antenna parts corresponding to the reagent containers are provided, and a corresponding antenna part performs wireless communication with the radio IC tag of a particular reagent container, a radio wave emitted from a first antenna part may reach not only the radio IC tag of a first reagent container being a target but also the radio IC tag of a second reagent container not being a target, and similarly, a radio wave emitted from a second antenna part may reach not only the radio IC tag of the second reagent container being a target but also the radio IC tag of the first reagent container not being a target. Therefore, there is a risk of occurrence of erroneous reading/writing of information.